En Apesanteur
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Demi et Selena sont en conflit depuis 2 ans déjà et elles ne se sont plus adresser la parole depuis. Un jour, elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans le même ascenseur qui... tombe en panne. Sachant que Demi a une peur panique des ascenseurs et que Selena est la seule autre personne dans l'appareil, cette mésaventure peut devenir intéressante...


**PDV Externe**

**Fille 1 :** Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Elles refusent toujours de se voir et ce n'est juste plus supportable.  
**Fille 2 :** Je sais. Elle a carrément refusé de voir son clip ! Elle a changé de chaîne tu te rends compte ? Elles qui étaient inséparables...  
**Fille 1 :** Ouais bah ça va bientôt redevenir le cas. J'ai un plan. Tu me suis ?  
**Fille 2 :** Balance.  
**Fille 1 :** Ça va grandiose. Je t'explique...

_Ellipse... 3 jours..._

**PDV Selena**

J'entre dans l'ascenseur des studios Disney juste après avoir régler toutes les formalités pour mon départ. Taylor est à côté de moi en train de déblatérer un tas de trucs sans intérêt. Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est sans intérêt vu que je n'écoute pas vraiment. Oui, je sais, je suis une mauvaise meilleure amie. A ma décharge, je n'ai pas trop la tête à quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'on a dépassé la date fatidique qui trônait en rouge sur mon calendrier. 1 an jour pour jour la semaine dernière. 1 an...

**Taylor :** Tu m'écoutes ?  
**Moi :** Ouais.  
**Taylor :** Et j'ai dit quoi ?  
**Moi :** Elle me manque...  
**Taylor :** Non je... Attends, il t'a fallu un an pour réaliser ?  
**Moi :** Non juste... Euh...  
**Taylor :** Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas pour arranger les choses ?  
**Moi :** C'est elle le problème ! Si tu connaissais l'histoire... !  
**Taylor :** Et bien raconte alors.  
**Moi :** Je... Je ne peux pas.  
**Taylor :** Alors ne te plains pas.

C'est à ce moment qu'on s'arrête à l'étage 2. Je connais cette étage. Celui des studios d'enregistrement. J'y venais souvent pour... **_la_** rejoindre. Contre toutes attentes, quand les portes s'ouvrent, je **_la_** vois avec Miley. Oh bordel, heureusement que Taylor est là sinon je n'aurais pas tenu. **_Elle_** entre sans faire vraiment attention à moi. Miley reste en arrière et Taylor appuie sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Elle se précipite alors dehors.

**Moi :** Taylor qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
**Miley :** Bien joué Blondie.

Avant que les portes ne se ferment, m'enlevant toutes idées d'échappatoire, je vois Miley et Taylor se taper dans la main. Ok, elles croient vraiment qu'il me suffit de 2 minutes dans un ascenseur avec Demi pour que tout s'arrange ? Illusions... Je me décide de l'ignorer, bonne stratégie.

**Demi :** Tu comptes faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?  
**Moi :** C'était le plan.  
**Demi :** _(soupire)_ Comment on en est arrivées là ?  
**Moi :** Tu le sais très bien !  
**Demi :** Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments !  
**Moi :** C'est ça !  
**Demi :** Tu as peur en fait, c'est tout.  
**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ Mais oui ! Et peur de quoi d'après toi ?  
**Demi :** De ressentir la même chose.

Je vois qu'elle a vraiment l'air sérieuse. Non mais elle se croit où la nana ? Je la vois s'approcher de moi donc, reflex logique, je recule. Quand mon dos heurte la paroi métallique, je sais que je suis perdue. Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut de moi.

**Demi :** Je te fais peur ?  
**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Oui.  
**Demi :** Pardon ?  
**Moi :** Tu me fais peur d'accord !?  
**Demi :** _(devant moi)_ Je ne tape pas de le viol. De toute façon je ne « baise » pas, je fais l'amour. Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
**Moi :** Ça ne change rien.  
**Demi :** Tu as peur que je te contamine ou quoi ?  
**Moi :** Ce n'est pas ça...  
**Demi :** Quoi alors ? J'ai été ta meilleure amie, ta confidente ! Combien de fois on passait la nuit ensemble et je n'ai jamais rien fait ? Pourquoi maintenant tu as peur ?  
**Moi :** C'est différent, c'est tout !  
**Demi :** _(à quelques millimètres de moi)_ C'est différent parce-que tes sentiments sont différents.  
**Moi :** Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !  
**Demi :** C'est ça...

Ses lèvres en viennent à frôler les miennes tandis que sa respiration vient frapper mon visage, m'embrouillant le cerveau. Je finis quand même par réagir et la repousser.

**Moi :** Non mais t'es dingue, tu... !

C'est là que je sens une petite secousse suivit d'une plus forte qui me déstabilise. Je tombe donc en avant et atterrit droit... sur Demi. On est donc par-terre, elle sous moi, nos visages très proche l'un de l'autre.

**Demi :** Et bien voilà un mal pour un bien. J'adore cette position.

Je réalise alors ce qu'elle vient de dire et je me relève rapidement. Je repousse nerveusement des cheveux qui me tombent sur le visage et je la regarde.

**Moi :** Arrête avec tout ça. Tout de suite.

Comme elle ne répond pas, j'analyse la situation. On est certainement coincées à cause d'une panne de courant ou quelque chose de similaire. Je me dirige donc vers les boutons pour appuyer sur celui d'appel d'urgence.

**? :** Je peux vous aider ?  
**Moi :** Un peu oui ! On est coincées.  
**? :** Combien êtes-vous ?  
**Moi :** 2.  
**? :** Bon, attendez 2 heures.  
**Moi :** 2 heures ?! Vous vous rendez compte de l'attente que c'est pour une simple panne ?  
**? :** Il y a des cas comme vous partout en ville. Parfois, 20 personnes sont coincées alors oui, 2 heures c'est normal.  
**Moi :** Je suis désolée. On va attendre. Merci.  
**Demi :** _(marmonne)_ 2 heures ?

Je me tourne vers elle et je vois assise dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée dessus. C'est maintenant que je me souviens dans quel état elle était à chaque fois qu'on entrait dans un ascenseur. Pourtant, elle dit partout que c'est derrière elle tout ça.

**Moi :** Je pensais que ta phobie était passée.  
**Demi :** Ouais, mais pas ma claustrophobie. Pour 5 minutes ça va mais pas 2 heures.  
**Moi :** Oh. Ça va aller ?  
**Demi :** Comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment.  
**Moi :** Je ne suis pas insensible.  
**Demi :** _(me regarde)_ C'est vrai. Désolée... Je pense que ça ira.  
**Moi :** Bon. _(sort mon agenda)_ J'aurais du retard pour mon dernier rendez-vous de la journée et... _(m'arrête)_  
**Demi :** Quoi ?  
**Moi :** Mon entretient est annulé. J'étais pourtant certaine... _(comprends)_ Taylor.  
**Demi :** Je ne comprends pas.  
**Moi :** Tout ça : la panne, nous coincées ensemble et seule... C'était son idée. Tout est fake.  
**Demi :** Et comment elle a sus que je serais là, hein ? Si Miley ne m'avait pas... _(murmure)_ forcé... _(plus fort)_Bordel, elle était dans le coup.  
**Moi :** Ça explique tout...

Je vais m'asseoir dans le coin opposé sans un regard de plus pour elle. Ça ne va rien changer à la situation. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Demi était prête à m'embrasser contre ma volonté et je suis sensée prendre le risque de l'avoir à nouveau dans ma vie ? Combien te temps résistera-t-elle avant de vouloir me sauter dessus, hein ? Non, je ne peux pas.

**Demi :** _(gémit)_ Lena ?  
**Moi :** Quoi ?

J'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop ému quand elle emploie ce petit surnom. Il n'y a qu'elle qui m'appelait comme ça et c'est toujours le cas. J'ai toujours refusé que quelqu'un d'autre le dise. Je la regarde et elle a l'air vraiment mal. Elle est pâle, en nage et sa respiration est haletante. Merde ! Si elle panique comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

**Demi :** Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, mettre cette stupide dispute de côté pour le temps où on est ici ?  
**Moi :** Et pourquoi je le ferrais ?  
**Demi :** Parce-que... j'ai besoin de toi... pour me distraire.  
**Moi :** Euh... _(soupire)_ D'accord. _(elle sourit)_ Mais juste ici ! Une fois dehors tout redevient comme avant. Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas prendre de risque...  
**Demi :** Parce-que tu as peur de tes sentiments.  
**Moi :** N'importe quoi.  
**Demi :** Alors embrasse-moi.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?!  
**Demi :** Embrasse-moi et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien.  
**Moi :** Non !  
**Demi :** Tu n'oses pas relever le défi ?

Elle m'énerve ! Elle sait quoi dire pour me faire accepter. Elle est forte, je l'avoue. Je vais lui montrer ce que ça donne de défier Selena Gomez. Je m'approche donc d'elle et viens me mettre à cheval sur ses genoux. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et je l'embrasse. Juste quelques secondes du bout des lèvres, rien de bien méchant. Sauf que quand je m'éloigne, je croise son regard et la lueur que j'y vois enflamme mes sens. Presque sans y penser, je reprends possession de ses lèvres avec plus d'urgence qu'avant. Ses mains viennent se placer sur mes hanches alors que sa langue caresse doucement ma lèvre inférieur. Je lui autorise l'accès, approfondissant le baiser. On n'arrête que quand l'air devient un problème.

**Demi :** Ose me dire qu'il n'y avait rien.  
**Moi :** Il y avait peut-être quelque chose mais ça ne signifie rien.  
**Demi :** Comment ça ?  
**Moi :** Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais me jeter tête baissée dans une relation avec toi ? Je ne peux pas. J'ai une image à tenir et garder.  
**Demi :** Il n'y a que ça qui compte en fait. Ton image.  
**Moi :** _(hésite)_ Je...  
**Demi :** Tu ne t'inquiète donc pas des ce que tes actes font aux autres ? Ça ne te fait rien de savoir si oui ou non je souffre de ta décision ? Tu es égoïste, c'est tout. Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui compte.  
**Moi :** _(énervée)_ Ne dis pas ça !  
**Demi :** C'est la strict vérité !  
**Moi :** Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens.  
**Demi :** Alors dis-moi !  
**Moi :** Bien sûr que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi ! Tu as été l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et c'est toujours le cas. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai mis des années à me faire cette image de fille lisse et parfaite et...  
**Demi :** Mais puisque personne n'est pas parfait ! Laisse tomber cette idée de faire tout à la perfection parce-que c'est impossible. Tu es jeune, tu fais des expériences et des erreurs et c'est normal. Tu as le droit d'en faire et tu as surtout le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.  
**Moi :** Ce n'est pas aussi simple...  
**Demi :** Si ça l'est mais tu compliques tout.

Je lâche un soupire et je baisse la tête. J'essaye de faire taire ce combat entre mon cœur et ma raison. Je sens Demi me forcer à relever la tête pour la regarder puis caresser ma joue.

**Demi :** Je suis désolée Lena mais... Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à oublier le monde ? Pourquoi ici tu peux t'assumer et te dévoiler alors qu'ailleurs non ? J'aimerais comprendre... Explique-moi...  
**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de décevoir mes fans.  
**Demi :** Mais ils t'adorent et tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que tu sois heureuse, non ?  
**Moi :** Je pense...  
**Demi :** Est-ce que tu es heureuse en ce moment ?  
**Moi :** Oui.  
**Demi :** Pourquoi ?  
**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Parce-que tu es là avec moi.  
**Demi :** Oh. _(rougit)_ Euh... Je... je ne pensais pas juste en cet instant précis. Je voulais dire... en général.  
**Moi :** J'en avais l'air avant ?  
**Demi :** Non, pas vraiment. Il manquait... tu sais... cette étincelle que tu avais toujours dans tes yeux et ton sourire. Tu veux être heureuse ?  
**Moi :** Bien sûr.  
**Demi :** Alors pourquoi tu te refuses ta source de bonheur ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi.  
**Demi :** Tu n'as que cette phrase en bouche. Change de disque, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas leur vie Lena, c'est la tienne. Tu la vis comme tu l'entends.  
**Moi :** Dis-le encore.  
**Demi :** Quoi ?  
**Moi :** Que tu m'aimes.  
**Demi :** Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je suis prête à tout pour toi. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer et te le dire. J'aimerais pouvoir te faire sentir comme la reine de l'Univers parce-que tu es celle du mien.  
**Moi :** Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?  
**Demi :** C'est ça qui te fait peur ? L'avenir ?  
**Moi :** Si ça ne marche pas on se perdra complètement, comme cette année. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
**Demi :** Je ne te laisserai jamais.  
**Moi :** Promets-le-moi.  
**Demi :** Je peux même faire mieux.  
**Moi :** _(sans comprendre)_ Quoi ?  
**Demi :** Si tu arrives à assumer ce que tu ressens aux yeux du monde, je t'épouse.  
**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Tu quoi ?  
**Demi :** Tu as bien entendu. Je t'épouse.  
**Moi :** Mais on est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça !  
**Demi :** Bien sûr que non. Et puis, ça ne sera que des fiançailles. Après ça on attendra le temps que tu voudras pour le mariage. C'est juste que... je suis prête à tout pour toi. Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je...  
**Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Fais-moi l'amour.  
**Demi :** Pardon ? Ici ?  
**Moi :** Oui. Ici et maintenant. S'il te plaît.  
**Demi :** Mais pourquoi ?  
**Moi :** Parce-que j'en ai envie. Je veux que tu me prennes et que tu me fasses l'amour passionnément pour me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes. Histoire que tu m'aide à me comprendre.  
**Demi :** Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Elle m'embrasse tendrement d'abord puis, quand elle ajoute sa langue, le baiser devient plus passionné. Ses mains se déplacent, de mes hanches elles vont jusqu'en haut de mon chemisier pour le déboutonner. Elle caresse tendrement mon ventre me faisant frémir puis elle vient me dégrafer mon soutient gorge.

**Demi :** Enlève tout.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux tout en retirant tout ce qu'elle a ouvert. J'allais pour déboutonner mon jeans aussi mais elle arrête mon geste.

**Demi :** Pas tout de suite _princesa_. Ne précipite pas les choses.

Elle repose ses lèvres sur les miennes mais ne s'y attarde pas puisqu'elle glisse jusqu'à mon cou pour trouver mon point d'impulsion. Je la sens le mordiller légèrement avant de soulager la morsure en passant sa langue dessus. Elle délaisse ensuite mon cou pour descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle s'attarde sur mon sein droit, jouant avec mon mamelon. Elle le lèche, le mordille et l'aspire jusqu'à le rendre dur, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. De mon côté, je me sens enflammer entre mes cuisses et elle m'a à peine me toucher. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me taquine indéfiniment. Je veux la sentir en moi. Maintenant.

**Moi :** _(gémit)_ Demi...  
**Demi :** Allonge-toi.

Je la regarde, comprenant qu'il veut mieux que je lui obéisse. Je le fais donc et elle vient se mettre à côté de moi. Sa main glisse sur mon ventre jusqu'au bouton de mon jeans qu'elle ouvre. Ma respiration se saccade immédiatement. J'attends avec impatience la suite.

**Moi :** Demi, je t'en supplie...  
**Demi :** Ne sois pas impatiente Lena. On a encore 1h devant nous.  
**Moi :** Qui te dit que je ne me contenterai que d'une fois ?  
**Demi :** Je crois que je tombe encore plus amoureuse de toi.  
**Moi :** Je ne te mérite pas.  
**Demi :** On en reparleras après ce qu'on a commencé.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que sa main glisse dans mon jeans pour caresser mon clitoris. Elle ne s'y attarde pas trop, ayant certainement compris impatience. Elle entre directement 2 doigts en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle commence un va et vient intense qui me pousse progressivement vers l'orgasme. Je pense qu'elle sent quand je suis proche parce-qu'elle accélère encore et caresse même mon clitoris de son pouce. Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour exploser dans un cri. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en essayant de me reprendre.

**Moi :** Putain Demi...  
**Demi :** Verdict ?  
**Moi :** Je t'aime.  
**Demi :** Et tu accepterais d'être ma petite amie maintenant ?  
**Moi :** Je te l'ai dit, je ne te mérite pas.  
**Demi :** Et en quel honneur ?  
**Moi :** Tu es juste... Tu es prête à tout pour moi et je suis là à hésiter sans raison alors que...  
**Demi :** _(pose un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ Chut. Dis-moi juste oui, c'est tout. Accepte d'être ma petite amie et tu me rendras heureuse.  
**Moi :** _(murmure)_ D'accord.

Elle me sourit, ce genre de sourire qui illumine ma journée. Je me sens bien de parvenir à la rendre heureuse, même si je n'ai pratiquement rien fait. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je prenne une initiative. J'ai une petite idée qui se forme dans ma tête. Je commence par me rhabiller.

**Demi :** Une fois t'a suffit ?  
**Moi :** Oh non. On reprendras tout ça plus tard, chez moi. _(je l'embrasse)_ Pour l'instant, il y a autre chose que je veux faire.  
**Demi :** Et quoi donc ?  
**Moi :** Ne sois pas si impatiente Babe. Retourne juste t'asseoir là où tu étais.  
**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est toi qui commande maintenant ?  
**Moi :** Oui.

Je vois qu'elle obéit alors que je vais chercher mon portable dans mon sac. Je retourne ensuite me mettre à cheval sur elle. Elle repose ses mains sur ma taille en me regardant avec un sourire. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui atteint les yeux ? Un sourire comme ça, mais en plus beau.

**Demi :** J'aime bien ton idée.  
**Moi :** C'est ce que je pensais.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et, pendant qu'elle est perdue dans le baiser, je prends une photo. Pourtant, on ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir besoin d'air.

**Moi :** _(chuchote)_ Je t'aime.  
**Demi :** _(sourire)_ C'est sensé être une secret ?  
**Moi :** Non, pourquoi ?  
**Demi :** Parce-que tu chuchotes.  
**Moi :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
**Demi :** _(caresse ma joue)_ Tu es absolument adorable. _(m'embrasse)_ et je t'aime aussi.

Elle resserre alors son étreinte autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses lèvres frôlent mon cou et son souffle chaud frappe ma peau. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, chose que j'ai toujours adoré faire. Discrètement, je regarde ce que la photo a donné. Comme elle est bien, je la prends pour le mettre sur Instagram, Twitter et Facebook, toujours avec la même légende.

**« Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Que le monde entier sache que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi. Tu es mon Univers et je suis le tiens. Je t'aime Demi... »**

Au moment où je viens de mettre le lien sur Twitter, le portable de Demi siffle dans sa poche. Attends, un portable qui **_siffle _**? Je sais que c'est répandu mais moi ça me tue toujours. J'entends Demi gémir avant de s'écarter de moi pour prendre son téléphone. Quand elle voit le message, elle me regarde avec un sourcil relevé, signe d'interrogation. Je ne dis rien, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente de faire glisser ses doigts sur l'écran. D'un coup, elle relève la tête et me regarde à nouveau.

**Demi :** Tu as fait ça ?

Je comprends qu'elle a dû voir la photo. J'acquiesce simplement pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à part que son regard s'éclaire à la seconde même.

**Moi :** Tu as raison, c'est ma vie pas la leur. Je veux être heureuse et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux l'être.  
**Demi :** Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire alors.  
**Moi :** Quoi donc ?  
**Demi :** Te demander en mariage.  
**Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu n'es pas obligée.  
**Demi :** Je sais...

Ses mains caressent distraitement mes cuisses alors que je me plonge dans ses yeux noisettes pétillants. A la voir comme ça, maintenant, et moi tellement dans ses bras, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour la repousser aussi longtemps.

**Demi :** Je veux passer ma vie entière avec toi.  
**Moi :** Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.  
**Demi :** Alors épouse-moi.  
**Moi :** _(plaisante)_ Montre la bague d'abord.  
**Demi :** _(rire)_ Exigeante en plus ?  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Un peu.  
**Demi :** Et bien tu auras ce que tu veux.

J'allais pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand on sent une secousse qui indique que l'ascenseur est à nouveau en marche. Si au début je n'attendais que ça, maintenant j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

**Demi :** On devrait reprendre une position décente.  
**Moi :** Peut-être oui.

Je me relève donc et je vais prendre mon sac au moment où mes portes s'ouvrent. On voit alors Taylor et Miley qui nous regardent avec appréhension. Je tourne la tête vers Demi pour savoir si elle veut toujours les étriper. Elle secoue la tête afin de me faire comprendre que non.

**Miley :** Quand on voulait que vous vous réconciliez, on ne pensait pas à ça. Vous ne poussez pas un peu là non ?  
**Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?  
**Miley :** Elle t'a bien attaqué la Lovato.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?!  
**Demi :** Oh merde... Il y avait une caméra ou quoi ?  
**Taylor :** Non mais il y a un joli suçon sur le cou de Selena.  
**Demi :** _(regarde)_ Oups.  
**Moi :** Demi !  
**Demi :** Désolée _princesa_.  
**Moi :** Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Ils sauront que c'est toi.  
**Demi :** Attends.

Elle sort une écharpe de son sac et me la met autour du cou. Le tissu est imprégné de son parfum... C'est génial !

**Moi :** Merci.  
**Demi :** Prête ?  
**Moi :** Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà vu ?  
**Miley :** Vu quoi ?  
**Demi :** _(regarde son téléphone)_ 25 521 retweet. Ça répond à ta question ?  
**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Oui. Allons-y.  
**Taylor :** Vous vous rendez compte que vous nous ignorer ?  
**Demi :** Aller sur le Twitter de Selena et vous aurez tout compris. Sur ce, on a une urgence.

Je prends alors sa main dans la mienne toujours en souriant. J'espère quand même qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde dehors. Mais je sens la main de Demi dans la mienne et a me rassure. Près d'elle, je me sens hors du temps et de l'espace, je me sens flotter comme si la gravité n'avait plus d'impact sur moi. Quand on arrive dehors, je regarde Demi, incapable de sourire pour la foule qui nous attend. Elle me lance un sourire rassurant avant de m'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres.

**Moi :** Je t'aime.  
**Demi :** Je t'aime aussi. Et c'est une raison suffisante pour affronter le monde. Toi et moi, ensemble.

Je souris avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ouais c'est ce que je disais. Un baiser et je suis en apesanteur.

_Ellipse... 1 semaine plus tard..._

**Demi :** Lena ?  
**Moi :** Je suis là.

Je la vois entrer dans le salon et venir vers moi précipitamment. Elle prend la télécommande et éteint la télé, récoltant des réclamations de ma part.

**Moi :** Hey ! Je regardais !  
**Demi :** J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.  
**Moi :** Quoi ?

Je la regarde. Elle est devant moi, sachant que je suis assise sur le canapé, elle est à genou devant moi. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

**Demi :** Je t'aime, tu le sais. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir.  
**Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

Je la vois sortir une petite boite noire de sa poche et me regarde alors droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle l'ouvre. Oh bordel, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse !

**Demi :** Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Je le regarde quelques secondes, essayant de savoir si elle ne plaisante pas. Elle n'en a pas l'air en tout cas. Et moi je sais déjà ce que je vais dire.

**Moi :** Oui...


End file.
